


Amnesia

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Children of Balance Rewrite [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Appropriately dealt with, Ben is twenty, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Evil Snoke, Flashbacks, Gen, Memory Loss, No underage, Poe is thirty two, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is twenty-nine, Scavenger Ben Solo, Sorta Age Swap, Torture, category may change, childhood crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe Dameron is looking for Ben Solo. Unfortunately, he’s not the only one who is.





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the long way home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884024) by [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this a bit of a rewrite of Children of Balance.

It was in her chambers on the Finalizer that Kira Ren spoke with Snoke, Supreme Leader of the First Order.

”There has been an awakening,” said Snoke. “Have you felt it?”

”Yes,” Kira said. “I have. A presence I have not felt in some time.”

Snoke tilted his head. “Your brother, Ben Solo?”

“Ben Solo means nothing to me,” Kira said, and yet she knew that was a lie. She could still remember a scared child, asking her just what was _wrong_ , and Kira being unable to answer his questions in a way that would adequately make a mere ten year old understand. She knew that she couldn’t take him with her. She’d had to keep him safe, by any means necessary...

When she’d taken him to Jakku and ultimately wiped his memories, she had tried to justify it as protecting her brother. Protecting him from others who would mean to do him harm. But the decision had left a rotten taste even as she had fled Jakku. That had been when she was Rey, that was ten years ago.

Now he was found. She couldn’t help but feel a sort of relief and terror all in one.

She had kept the knowledge of her brother on Jakku for ten years. Adequate mental shielding did the trick nicely. Now...Snoke knew.

Snoke glared down at her. “You knew,” he said. “You knew all this time. You lied to me, Kira Ren.”

”It was — ”

Kira supposed it said volumes that she was all too used to Snoke’s abuses of her. Even as Force Lightning all but wound through her body, Kira gritted her teeth. She wouldn’t give Snoke the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

Eventually, the pain stopped. The pain stopped, but Kira still hated Snoke with all her being. She entertained the possibilities of how she would kill him behind her shields — bisecting him, perhaps? A lightsaber through the heart was honestly too good for him.

”Never lie to me again,” Snoke said. “You miserable creature. You thought you could make a fool of me? I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. Go to Jakku and bring the whelp to me.”

That was where he was wrong.

Even as the hologram of Snoke faded, Kira could already feel the fury all but burning behind her eyes. She had simply taken Snoke’s abuse at first. It wasn’t anything new, after all, she thought; it was part of her training. Or so she thought. Now, if she could strangle Snoke like her mother had done to Jabba years before she was born...it would be all she could hope for, in the end.

Kira stood up in that moment and headed to the door of her chambers before stepping out. She had a long journey ahead of her. It was best she prepared for it.

***

It was another day on Jakku, as far as Ben was concerned. Except for the X-wing that showed up at the spaceport. He was busy cleaning the dust from a Star Destroyer part that he’d managed to salvage when he heard chattering, astonished chattering. Ben looked up, only to see...

A shuttle. Interesting, Ben couldn’t help but think. It was something that didn’t just happen. Shuttles didn’t just come to Jakku. Who would want to come to Jakku, to be perfectly honest?

Now, even as the pilot emerged, Ben swore that he recognized him. And then he did. It was almost like seeing a friend you hadn’t seen in far too long — which it was, exactly.

_”I’m gonna marry you one day.”_

_Even standing next to his X-wing, Poe Dameron laughed, almost like he found little Ben’s statement more humorous than anything else. Rey laughed too. There was nothing really mocking in their laughter, though Ben wished they wouldn’t just find him “cute”. After all, he wasn’t just saying it._

_“Ben,” Poe said gently. “You’re just a kid.”_

_Ben looked up at him, shrugged. “I won’t always be.”_

_”You’ll find someone as you get older,” Poe said. “Promise. And the three of us — we’ll always be friends.”_

Poe Dameron. After a decade, someone had come for him. And as BB-8 descended and rolled out beside him, Ben dropped his part where he stood.

He moved out of the line, to the squawking indignance of the onlookers there. He didn’t walk but ran towards Poe, only for Poe to look him up and down like he was trying to confirm that it was really him.

”Ben?” Poe said. “Ben Solo, is that really — ”

They hugged tightly, and Ben practically buried his face in Poe’s shoulder. It had been far too long, he couldn’t help but think.

”What are you doing here?” Ben said.

”Getting you out of here. We’re heading home. Your mother misses you.”

And the idea that there was someone missing him after all this time...it was too wonderful to be real. They talked even as they headed back to the shuttle, and Ben couldn’t help but feel like whatever past he had on Jakku, he was letting it die, right here, right now.


End file.
